Opposites Attract
by DamnYouPeopleWithCoolUserNames
Summary: what happens when fire and ice mix? they FALL IN LOVE, of course. and that's what happened to the spirits Jack Frost and alice. fist fic, so it might be a bit crappy. will probably include stuff from fairy tales and whatnot.Rated k 'cause i want it to.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! Soooo… this is my first fic, and it took me a long time to actually have the guts to start writing something because I was scared it would suck , yeah, DON'T HATE ME PLEASE! Oh, and BTW, I don't own ROTG, DreamWorks do/does.**

**CHAPTER 1: how it all started.**

My fist memory is of being levitated from what seemed to be the inside of a volcano.

_I only felt one thing: Fear. But that was until I saw the moon. It hovered there, shining with such beauty that it deflected all the darkness. One look at it, and I experienced a new feeling: safety. I recovered from my admiration and realized: who was I? Why was I there? Where did I come from? Why did I come out of a freaking volcano? I stopped and looked again at the moon, shining there, and asked: who am I? A voice in my head answered. 'You are Alice, a sorceress. Your duty is to bring life to the fire in each and every child's heart when they need it, and also you will be the one who teaches them to believe in the magic.' I let this sink in. I asked: Why am I here? The moon didn't answer. I felt my feet touch the ground is looked down to see what I looked like. Blood-red hair cascaded down my back all the way to my hips. I touched my head and felt something. I took it off and found that it was a flower crown braided with roses. I took in the rest. A silky wine-colored dress going down to around knee-high. High-cane black combat boots. A leather vest with a hood. Leather gloves _**(A/N: how are those called when it's like wrist-long gloves plus the actual fingerless gloves?).**_ I took in my surroundings. A hill. A volcano to be exact. I walked a few spats up to a dried-up tree until my foot touched something. I looked down and realized that it was a quiver with scarlet, golden-tipped arrows, together with an olive wood bow with fire designs in the ends. I slung the quiver over my shoulder and held up the bow. I then looked up and thought of how nice would it be if I had some light and suddenly, without knowing why or how, I held out my free hand and watched as it shot flames in the cold night air. I looked at my feet and had an idea. I concentrated and suddenly- just like a rocket would- shot up in the air, my feet pushing me up like turbines in an airplane. I did simple flips here and there, and decided to get exploring. I flew over to what seemed to be a town and hovered lower until my feet touched the ground. I walked over to one of the wandering people and tried to ask her where I was, since I still had no idea. But before I could say anything, the lady literally walked THROUGH me! I just stood there, in confusion, trying to sort out what happened, when I finally recovered from the shock, I decided to just fly away, but then I saw something. A little girl had stood up to a bully who was mocking another girl, probably her little sister. I immediately felt respect towards her, and unconsciously shot a bean of dancing flames to her, where they shone above her head and somehow, I knew exactly what I had done. A blessing, from now on she would have my protection. At that moment I knew that this was my new life purpose: to help whoever asks. I smiled and flew away, happy thoughts flooding my mind._

* * *

><p><strong>200 YEARS LATER.<strong>

I adjusted my grip on my olive wood bow and hauled my long, crimson hair over my shoulder. I took aim, and shot. A light, much like a fire, burned in the little girl's heart. I watched as she took courage and started singing for her classmates, and smiled. Mission accomplished. I flew out of the window and was surprised by no one other than the one and only Tooth fairy enveloping my thin frame in a rib-crushing hug. 'Ells! So long no see, where have been for the months? 'She asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes. Always happy. 'ya know, sending a bit of bravery and courage around, singing a bit, sending signs, the usual.' I answered. One thing I learned to do is send mystical signs telling children what to do, like an insight. Getting off-topic here. I learned about the big 5 around 5 months after I had gotten out of that volcano. Tooth had been the first one to come greet me, and after that we quickly became friends. Back to the talk. 'I have great news' she announced happily. 'Well, what is it?' I ushered her. For some reason, I was hopeful about her news. And then she spilled the beans 'WE'RE HVING A BALL!'She started clapping like a hyper fangirl.i just stared. 'A ball? As in, volleyball?' I asked in evident confusion and seemed to notice this. 'oh, no, I meant a ball as in a party where people wear fancy clothes and dance in couples.' She described. I nodded. A ball sounded fun, I smiled. 'Sounds fun' I spoke out loud. 'Where?' I asked. 'North pole' she answered, and started flying away, shouting over her shoulders 'come by my castle later so we can prepare together!' I nodded again and smiled to myself. This would be a fun night, especially if I happened to see a certain blue-eyed winter spirit.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEEEEEEEEYY, people! I couldn't update earlier 'cause I had a mountain of HW to do… and I might've been I tiny little bit lazy… ok, I could be considered one of the laziest people in the world, but that's getting off topic, I own nothing but my OCs. here's the second chappie:**

Alice POV

It was around mid-day when I reached tooth's palace, and no matter how many times I come here, its beauty always leaves me speechless. I was knocked out of my thoughts-literally, some banged into me and we both fell down on the polished marble ground well down below. I was ready to start shouting until I realized who it was-right before my eyes was JACK FROST, the one guy I couldn't help but to like immensely, I thought my hert would jump straight out of my chest. Whenever I got distracted, his icy but playful blue eyes broke into my mind, leaving me no option but to swim in them, daydreaming like one of those crazy fan girls I give guts to post things online every day. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that he had stood up and was offering me a hand, a sheepish smile splattered on his face. I took his hand and he helped me up. 'sorry I bumped into you, I didn't really see where I was going.'he said after a few moments of having a staring contest with me', rubbing the back of his neck and with the cutest smile ever. I smiled and replied before I started drooling and dreydreaming about him: 'no prob, I didn't get out of the way either.' He seemed eager to change the topic.'sooo…'he started, and being the superhelpul person I am, I decided to help him out.' Are you going to the ball?' I asked. 'yeah, you too right?'he replied, and there something in his question-HOLD IT-was that…deserparation? Why would he be so desperate to know if I was going? I decided to shrug it off and answered 'sure, actually, that's why I'm here: tooth and I are gonna sorta help each other get ready.''oh, okay, then I should go, um, get… ready as well, yeah, see ya!' and with that he ended up tripping and falling on his butt. I couln't help but to laugh histericaly, when I saw his face a bright shade of blue, I decided to actually help him, still chuckling, of course. after he got up, Jack flew away, not without hitting the wall a few times.

I started getting worried. Now that I knew he was going, I had to make sure I looked perfect, maybe we could dance together, or even better, walk along the workshop's balcony, holding hands, and he'd hug me because of the cold, and then we might even ki-wait, WHAT? What in santa's underpants am I thinking? Sometimes I wonder if my mind is ADHD like some of the kids' , because my imagination can go as far as another galaxy, especially one with trees made of fire and in which the nature itself makes kisses between me and jack happen. At that exact second tooth hovered lower so that she was eye-level with me, which was pretty startling, a ear-ear smile on her face.'Alice! I am so glad you came! Let's go, we have so many things to do, first, make-up, then we move on to the hair and finally clothing!' she kept on rambling about beauty, make-up, dresses, color matches and bla, bla, bla. And me? I just very smartly stared at her, dumbfolded. She must've seen my expression, because she stopped talking and laughed. I only kept on staring, arms crossed and a scowl. Tooth finally stopped giggling. 'sorry, darling, it's just that most girls your age know all about clothing and make-up. I was surprised you didn't' she explained. I nodded. Even after 200 years, mortal teenage girls still scare me with these clown-like faces, I still don't understand how it can be considered _fashionable._ I decided to let it go when Tooth started talking again. 'oh, my. We should get started now if we want to have time to relax later before heading to the Pole.'

She then pushed(more like _dragged_ ) me to another room, with a weird chair that had a shower attached at the back, and two other chairs, these without showers, both sitting in front of a wall-length mirror. Tooth motioned me to sit on the one with the shower. And I did, relaxing my shoulders and head. She pulled m hair and positioned it in the sink, which was also attached to the chair. The next hour was a blur. Tooth washed and dried my hair, and afterward made a hairdo I could not yet figure out. Next, she started on my face. Everytime I tried to sneak a look at the mirror, she would turn my head back forwards, so that I had to stare at her for I don't know how long. Turns out Tooth is very experienced in the bizarre art of make-up, which is not surprising since, apparently, all fairies wear so much of it.

When she finished and finally allowed me see how I looked, I nearly had a heart attack.

**That was it, people, second chappie up! A bit crappy, review!**

**If you have any ideas for events, clothing(Alice's OR Jack's), feel free to tell !**


End file.
